No Regrets
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Leafpool's thoughts during Lionblaze and Hollyleaf's warrior ceremony. My first ever fanfic on this site!


**I do not own warriors! I just love the books**

**Do not read if you haven't got to the book Sunset**

I watch from the spot I've taken next to my sister Squirrelflight, pride souring in my heart, it's their warrior ceremony, my kits, now Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, now warriors of Thunder clan. A brief thought flashes through my mind.

_"Would their father be proud of them?"_

I shake the thought away, he has a new mate, and their kit, he's happy in his own clan. I can tell some cats still can't forget I was willing to leave them for a WindClan cat, and I don't blame them. But when I think about it, if I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. Because Crowfeather gave me three beautiful kits, who I would give my life for in a heartbeat. Before I found out I was having his kits, I'd wished that I never ran away, I felt is my fault that Cinderpelt died. But when I found out she had been reborn as Cinderkit, now Cinderheart, I realized it was her destiny to die in that nursery den, so she could be reborn and live the life she was meant to live. As a warrior.

I'm the first to call out my kits names, and probably the loudest to. Hollyleaf lifts her head high, relishing the sound of her warrior name. Every time I look at her, I see her father, she has his thin frame, her fur only a shade darker than his, and I see his spark in her green eyes. Then there's Lionblaze. Squirrelflight tells me he has my amber eyes, but when I think of him, I don't think of myself. I think of Crowfeather's spirit and courage. When he was buried under the collapsed rabbit warren, I felt as if my entire world was being torn apart, and when Crowfeather appeared, I saw my own panic reflected in his eyes. Not for Lionblaze, but for his and Nightcloud's kit. Breezepelt. Soon as we dug them out, Jaypaw, my apprentice, my kit, shakily put his paw down his half brother's throat and cleared it of the dirt. Breezepelt had took in a breath, I suddenly felt a sudden flash of sympathy for Nightcloud, the cat I felt jealousy, and anger towards, had just almost lost her kit, and had felt the same terror I had just felt for Lionblaze.

I told Crowfeather I would give my last drop of blood to save his kit, but I wasn't talking about Breezepelt. Then Nightcloud had to remind me that Breezepelt was her and Crowfeather's son, and all the sympathy I had felt for her had vanished like dew in the Greenleaf sun. As I turn to Jaypaw now he's calling his littermates names, pride shining in his eyes. I feel so relieved that he is no longer jealous of of them being able to be warriors, and had seemed to accept his destiny as a medicine cat, and seemed happy with it.

His blue eyes remind me so much of the ones I fell in love with, the ones I still haunt my dreams. He is so much like Crowfeather, with his sharp tongue, his prickly personality, even his short temper. Most cats find him irritable, and try to avoid him when they can. But I see the way he uses sharp words to cover his feelings for other cats. I know deep down how kind, compassionate, and caring he is. I saw it in the way he took care of Cinderheart when she hurt her leg, how determined he was to make her a warrior. I think part of it was because he wanted her to have something he was denied, and I truly believe will become the greatest medicine cat to ever walk among the clans. If I hadn't fallen in love with Crowfeather, if we never ran away, He, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze would never have been born.

I plan on naming him Jayfeather, when it his time to become a full medicine cat of Thunderclan, so even though he doesn't know it, he will always carry a part of his father with him, and when other cats speak his name, Crowfeather's name will be with them as well. So no, I have no regrets, and if I could do it all over again, I would still fall in love with Crowfeather, I'd still have run away, and I'd still have my kits. They are fine beautiful cats, and I'll always be proud of them and always love them, just as I'll always love Crowfeather, and I won't ever regret a thing, and nothing a cat could ever say would change that. Because I have no regrets, and when I join StarClan I will watch my kits from above with the same love and pride I have as I watch them now.

No regrets.

**Like it!**

**Please review! Flames welcomed, or any tips how I can make any future fanfics even better! **


End file.
